


Days in the Life

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, based on my personality/playstyle, i am pure chaos, should be updated every tuesday/wednesday, tags and characters to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: A new farmer crashes her way into Pelican Town and is quite the character.my villager's zany adventures based on my personality/playstyle. which, quite frankly, is chaotic
Kudos: 3





	Days in the Life

Lewis meets the new farmer at the bus stop.

She has one (singular, sole, any other synonym for one that Lewis can possibly think of) duffel bag that she unceremoniously drops onto the dirt, opening her arms up wide when she spots him. “Mayor Lewis!” she says giddily, and the man scoops her in for a hug. “It’s been so long since I’ve last seen you!”

“Yes, my dear, it has. I’m so very sorry about your grandfather.”

She blows a raspberry at the mere mention of her relative. “Nothing to be sorry about, death comes and goes for everyone. Nothing anyone can do to stop it.” She picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. “Besides, it’s been months, I’ve had time and a half to get over it.”

Lewis is taken aback slightly by her energy, this early in the morning, but if he remembers clearly, even as a child, she was upbeat and full of spunk, as her grandfather would say. He vividly remembers a little blonde child running after chickens with fistfuls of dirt. “I’m sure you remember where everything is.”

“Almost like a map of Pelican Town was engraved into my skull. What’s up with this bus though?” She pats the large hunk of broken-down metal. “Too much Calico sun?”

Lewis chuckles as they begin the short walk over to the farm. “You could say that, it broke down ages ago, and no one ever got around to fixing it.”

“A shame, the coconuts from there made for really good milk from what I remember from grandad.”

When they approach the rundown farm, Lewis coughs into his fist. “Forgive me for it being run down, but with no one here to take care, I’m afraid the vegetation just got a little out of hand.”

“It’s nothing some simple weed whacking and Farmer Diane can’t take care of! It’ll be a piece of cake!” To emphasize her point, she pats her bicep with a wide grin.

Lewis just eyes her wearily. Pelican Town sure has gotten a bizarre new resident. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to chaos im diane this is my farm  
> i should be updating this every tuesday/wednesday if i remember what day of the week it is


End file.
